


A New Nickname

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Blair a new nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Nickname

## A New Nickname

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordesity.com>

I don't own the characters and I'm only borrowing them and promised give them unharmed.

I like to acknowledge BAW who called Blair by the same nickname.

Spoilers for The Siege and The Debt   
In The Debt, Blair is in Jim's bedroom and Jim doesn't seemed surprised by it so I assumed that Blair belongs in Jim's bedroom. 

* * *

"We're out of there in less than two hours," Blair said. 

"We have some business to take care off," Jim said. 

"Sensory tests," Blair teased. 

"No more sensory tests or I'll take you over my knee and give you a spanking." 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Blair looked up at him with his most soulful eyes. 

"Get upstairs." 

"Jim, the two most important words in a college student'vocabulary are free food." 

"And Earl's grandmother was offering; you definitely deserve a spanking, but you would enjoy it too much." 

Blair put his hand on Jim's behind. "You know me too well." 

"I'm taking a shower." 

"I'll join in a moment." 

"I need a few moments alone. The party was too noisy, had too many strange odors and had too much movement." 

"When we get upstairs, I'll give you a backrub." 

"That sounds wonderful. Chief, join me in the shower. You smell like cigarette smoke. I can't believe all those kids smoke." 

"Tell me about it, man." After turning on the shower, Blair removed his clothes and put them in the hamper. 

"I sleep some much better snuggling beside someone. Sandburg, stay as long as you like." 

"I'll pay rent, help with the utilities, pay groceries." 

"You're helping me with my senses that is more than enough. If I had to pay a therapist for treatment it could be over a hundred dollars an hour, not that such a therapist exists." 

Blair got in the shower. "I'll save you some hot water." 

Jim brushed his teeth and used mouthwash as Blair showered. Jim waited in the bathroom for Blair to finish. Before stepping into the shower, Jim said, "I'll join you in bed in a moment." 

Blair lay on the bed remembering the kiss in the elevator. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Jim's lips. It was a new experience kissing someone taller than him, most women he dated were his height or shorter. Blair had pressed his mouth against Jim's mouth as Jim leaned into him, putting his hand behind Blair's head fingering his long curls. Jim's tongue had licked his lips until Blair opened his mouth for the invader, feeling Jim's teeth brush against his lower lip as he increased the pressure of the kiss. Blair couldn't remember being kissed like that before. Blair didn't want to break from the kiss as the elevator's doors opened. 

Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder. "Chief, are you all right?" 

"We touch a second and you're done." 

"We'll enjoy my recovery time." Jim put his thumb on against Blair's lip. "You're so beautiful." 

"Not cute or adorable." 

Jim stroked Blair's damp hair a moment. "Baby, look at me." Jim touched Blair's cheeks, gently turning his face toward him. 

"This is new to me." Blair looked into Jim's eyes. 

"Would you like me to kiss you?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim kissed him tenderly and slowly. "We can take it slow." Jim stroked his roommate's chest and fondled his nipples, noticing some scarring on the left one. Blair must have worn a nipple ring sometime back and it had closed. A nipple piercing was better than a tongue or eyebrow piercing. "I wish I could bottle your energy." 

"I shouldn't be sleeping with my research subject." Blair rolled on his side facing away from Jim. 

"Tigger, you might be an anthropologist, but I'm the sentinel and you're hot for me." Jim hated Blair's first name; the only other Blairs Jim had met were women. Blair was very masculine. 

"Tigger?" Blair repeated. 

"You're bouncy and one of a kind." Jim moved one finger over Blair's coarse cheek. "I think you're energy is so sexy." 

After rolling back to face his roommate, Blair moved his hand over Jim's hard chest. "You have a body like Adonis." 

"Sandburg, stop staring at me." 

"You're gorgeous, man." Blair put his head against Jim's chest and moved his hand to Jim's hardness. 

"You can touch me." 

Jim stroked Blair's hair. "There is no hurry. You feel so good." Jim kissed his forehead. 

"I dived in last night." Blair blushed slightly. 

"A blowjob in the dark doesn't make you experienced." Jim snuggled against him. "We can just snuggle if you prefer." 

"I wouldn't mind giving you another." 

Jim moved his hand over Blair's back as he pulled him into him. "Later. I don't want to hurt you." 

"No pressure. We can learn together." Blair licked Jim's nipples and put a hand over Jim's hard abdominal muscles, enjoying the feeling of those ripples wondering how Jim would feel thrusting with all that strength inside him. Blair never had a finger inside him and Jim's cock was larger than average. It wasn't huge, but definitely in proportion for a six-foot tall man. He feared that that monster would tear him. "I want you so much." 

"Just relax." Jim turned Blair over to his stomach and slowly planted kisses down his spine. "I feel so lucky to have you in my bed." Jim moved his hands over Blair's skin allowing himself to enjoy the feel of Blair's silky skin. Jim accidentally turned his sense of touch up too high and the skin fell dry and chalking in spots and greasy in others. The back had less nerve endings that other parts of the body, but Jim could definitely sense Blair's nerve endings as his hands moved over the smooth skin. 

"Do you have condoms?" Blair asked. 

"I've been tested." 

"I haven't. My mom always says no glove, no love." Blair turned his head and kissed Jim briefly. "I'll get a couple from my backpack." 

"You keep condoms in your backpack." 

"One never knows when one will need them. Besides, other guys buy them off me." 

"I leaped onto a helicopter for you and you're going to worry about a condom." 

Blair sat up in the bed. "I saved my own ass with a flare. I'll be back in a moment." 

"Chief, I risked death for less." 

Blair ran down the stairs and returned in a minute with two individually wrapped condoms. 

"Lie back down and stop being a baby." 

Blair lay back on his stomach. 

Jim started to lick Blair bottom, opening him up with his tongue. "Feel good." 

"Great. I never had even a finger in there." 

"I'll be gentle. Once you've been properly fuck you won't want to top again." Jim kissed Blair's ass cheek. "Nothing feels better." 

Jim put lube on a finger. "Just one finger to stretch you. Tell me if I go to fast." Jim felt the nerve endings in Blair's rectum. "Feel good." 

"Great." 

Jim was careful not to let a fingernail touch the tender tissues as he inserted another well-lubricated finger. "I'm going to insert my fingers deeper." 

Blair moaned slightly and pushed back a little. 

"Feel good. It'll feel much better when I'm inside you." 

"It feels so tight around your fingers." 

"That is normal. The tissue is designed to stretch. It will feel very good." Jim changed the angle of his fingers and pushed them in deeper. 

"Shit." 

"That's your prostate." 

"I need you inside me if your fingers feel that good." 

"Babe, it can hurt the first time." 

"I doubt you'll hurt me." 

Jim put on the condom Blair gave him and added more lube to Blair's opening. He needed to stretch him a little more with his fingers before he could slip in. "Turn slightly to your side and bend one knee. It'll make it more comfortable for you." 

Blair did so. 

"Chief, I'm going in." 

Blair moaned when he felt himself being stretched. He expected it to hurt, but it felt wonderful like Jim belonged inside him. Then, Jim thrusted in fast strong bursts pounding his prostate. He screamed never having felt anything that intense before. He knew squeezing the prostate made it release fluid, but he didn't experience the sensation before. Changed his movement to longer, slower thrusts, which quickly brought Blair to release. 

Jim screamed when he fired himself. He removed condom and put it in the trashcan. "Next time, don't eat so many jalapenos." 

"You couldn't feel that through a condom." 

"I felt it with my finger. Sandburg, that was a joke." 

"I could do you." 

"Another time, Tigger." Jim kissed Blair's back. 

"It's rumored to hurt." 

"Only if you're rough. Some guys are into that." 

"Are you?" 

"I've been known to experiment." He kissed Blair's forehead. 

"It felt different than I expected." 

"Good." 

"If it felt better, I would have passed out." 

"Go to sleep." 

"Thanks for loving me." Blair kissed Jim's cheek. 

* * *

End A New Nickname by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
